NOC DUCHÓW
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor SKY12


NOC DUCHÓW  
Autor: SKY12

- A dzisiaj zapalamy świece i nosimy te maski, żeby się ochronić przed błądzącymi duszami!  
- Duchy!?  
- Tak! Niemądry bracie, dzisiaj jest ta noc, gdy wędrują po Śródziemiu – Elanor zawiesiła głos dla efektu, zadowolona z opadniętych szczęk i rozszerzonych oczu swoich rodzeństwa. Gratulowała sobie dobrej roboty nastraszenia ich, kiedy mali hobbici, ściskali swoje, małe, białe świece w jednej, a czarne maski w drugiej ręce. Elanor osobiście uwielbiała swoją czarną maskę, a przysunięcie twarzy blisko świecy, nadawało jej oczom niesamowity, nierealny poblask. Fro szczególnie był zainteresowany słuchaniem opowieści o listopadowej wigilii, ale kiedy już ją usłyszał, niezbyt mu się spodobała.  
- To nieprawda! - krzyknął bardzo odważnie Merry, siedzący blisko przy swoim, małym braciszku Pippinie. Obaj drżeli z zimna i ze strachu.  
- Nie lubię tych historii - wymamrotała Rosie - marząca teraz tylko o zostaniu przy mamie i Goldi, które przygotowywały ciasta. Elanor uśmiechnęła się butnie.  
- Oh, to wszystko prawda. Zapytajcie taty.  
- Opowiedz nam jedną z tych historii!  
- Nie! Nie dzisiaj! - warknęła Elanor, całkiem niezadowolona, że lekceważą jej opowieści. Były naprawdę prawdziwe. Tata przecież jej je opowiedział. To była tradycja. Każdego roku odbywało się to święto. Nie doceniała nazbyt krótkich chwil zainteresowania swego, młodszego rodzeństwa.  
- Dobrze, róbcie jak chcecie - wymruczała - ale na waszym miejscu – odwróciła się i zachichotała do siebie - nie zdejmowałabym swojej maski. Bo wtedy – znów odwróciła się w ich stronę i uniosła ramiona, aby zdawać się wyższą i bardziej złowrogą - dowiedzą się, kim jesteście!  
Rosie pisnęła i uciekła w stronę domu, kiedy Pip i Mer łkając upuścili swoje świece. Małe lampki zasyczały, natychmiast znacznie bardziej denerwując dzieci. Fro czuł jak mu serce wali w piersi i przypomniał sobie o swojej masce. Prędko wsunął ją na twarz przez gęste loki piaskowej barwy. Tak bardzo był żywym odbiciem ojca. Uśmiechnął się dumnie zadowolony ze swej odwagi i podniósł wysoko swą świece.  
- Niczego się nie boje - zakrzyknął odważnie a mali bracia spojrzeli na niego w górę.  
- Bo jestem Frodem Dziewięciopalcym i nic mnie nie pokona!  
- Zawsze musisz być Frodem - marudził Merry.  
- To przecież jasne. Poza wszystkim jestem najwaleczniejszy. No i tato dał mi imię po nim.  
- Wcale nie jesteś najwaleczniejszy! No i zawsze używasz tego wytłumaczenia!  
- Chciałbym być Samwisem Walecznym - wyszeptał nieśmiało Pippin.  
- To znaczy, że ja musze być Krętaczem? Śmierdziel! O nie, nie ma mowy, nie znowu!  
Zapłakał Merry strasznie zrozpaczony, że zostało mu bycie Gollumem. Nie znosił pełzać i nazywać swego brata panem.  
- Nie, nie chce się bawić. Możesz być Frodem, Mer. Chyba się przejdę przed ucztą.  
- Mama nie chce żebyś odchodził za daleko, Fro. - Merry zawołał za nim.  
- Mówi, że ona z tatą będą potrzebowali pomocy, żeby wszystko przygotować na Urodzinowym Polu.  
- Tylko pójdę pomyśleć.  
- Zawsze myślisz - odpowiedział Pippin, ale Fro udał, że go nie usłyszał, kiedy wyruszył w stronę lasów ze swoją, małą, białą świecą, migotającą pośród nocy.  
Była to zimna październikowa noc i Fro pożałował, że tak się upierał, by zostawić płaszcz w domu. Wiatr zacinał, przeciskając się między drzewami i trawą ostry jak noże. Kąsał Froda w twarz i syczał do małych uszu. Frodo objął się ściśle ramionami a jego świeca zamigotała i zasyczała, gasnąc. Teraz było mu zimo, a noc zapadła ciemna nad Hobbitonem. Gwiazdy nie były  
szczególnie jasne tej nocy, a i księżyc był tylko srebrnym, wąskim rogalikiem. Chmury przysłoniły go prędko, jakby cienkie, szare szmaty falujące na mroczniejącym niebie. Drzewa stały prawie ogołocone z liści, a ich pokręcone gałęzie gięły się na lodowatym zimnie. Fro podskakiwał, za  
każdym razem, gdy słyszał głos mamroczący na wietrze. Serce tłukło mu się w piersi dziko. Ale miał już dziesięć lat i nie był już małym, hobbickim berbeciem jak jego bracia. Potrafił być dzielny.  
Przez chwile wiatr zawył a jego wycie rozniosło się, stopniowo cichnąc i dając liściom szanse, na wymamrotanie swojego przekleństwa w powietrze. Odgłosy tej nocy były wszelkiego rodzaju, tylko nie piękne i uspokajające. Fro poczuł jak włosy na stopach stanęły mu dęba i ciarki przebiegły w dół po krzyżu.  
- Kto tam! - zakrzyknął świdrującym, ale słabym głosikiem. Odwrócił się na pięcie i z głuchym pacnięciem upadł na brzuch. Zachlipał. No dobrze, może nie był taki dzielny jak sądził. Stare, skruszałe liście zdały się rechotać z jego strachu a wiatr zawył ze śmiechu na widok jego niezgrabności.  
- Oh, gdzie jest moja świeca? - załkał mały chłopak macając po leśnym poszyciu.  
Nie poczuł ścieżki pod sobą. Małe serce zabiło jeszcze szybciej. Liście. Tylko stare, suche liście, zimne i rozmiękłe. Tyle tylko poczuł pod rękami. Zacisnął je w małych pięściach i jęknął -  
- Jak ja zgubiłem ścieżkę? Po czym nastąpił jeszcze jeden wybuch niesamowitego śmiechu wśród wichru, który się wzmógł. I wydało mu się, że poczuł jak popchnęły go czyjeś okrutne ręce. Czołgał się, aż jakieś złośliwe widmo znowu go popchnęło. Drżał i dygotał, kiedy z łkaniem zwinął się w kłębek na drodze.  
- Przepraszam! Nie chciałem przeszkodzić panie Duchu, sir. Chcę tylko wrócić do domu.  
Nowy wybuch śmiechu nastąpił, kiedy liście zawirowały wokół niego i wplotły mu się we włosy. Drzewa skrzypiały i kołysały się, jęcząc z gniewu na wiatr.  
- Proszę, chcę tylko iść do domu! Fro zebrał swoje ostanie szczątki odwagi i spojrzał dokoła. Wicher niemal zamrażał łzy na jego twarzy, a jego maska powodowała okropne swędzenie. Ale nie mógł jej zdjąć! Wtedy by się dowiedzieli, kim jest. Był tak podobny do swego ojca, rozpoznaliby, że jest od Gamgeech. A wtedy, co? Poszliby i ścigali resztę jego rodziny! Nie, musiał zatrzymać maskę na twarzy! Drżał. Miał liście przyklejone do policzków. Patrzał wprost w labirynt drzew, cienkich i starych, zawodzących i skrzypiących. Zobaczył blade światła migotające pomiędzy drzewami - duchy ścigały się po lesie. Gniewny śmiech zadźwięczał z daleka i nadleciał z wiatrem. Cienie tańczyły i rozciągały się, jak wielkie, czarne skrzydła przed przerażonym chłopcem.  
- Tato! - zapłakał i znów ukrył twarz. Ale nie mógł tu zostać. Czuł, że zimne światła zbliżały się, już zatańczyły wokół niego. Śmiały się, gdy zapłakał. Dostał kopniaka w bok, i choć był on tępy, posłał zimny ból poprzez całe ciało. Mały hobbit zrobił tylko to, co mógł - wytoczył się ze złego kręgu przy okazji uderzając się o drzewo.  
- Oomph! - podniósł się na nogi, i przejechał dłonią po załzawionych oczach. Nogi miał jak z ołowiu, gdy usłyszał głosy zbliżające się z wielką szybkością.  
- Dalej, Frodo! - rzekł sobie jak, jego ojciec zwykle mawiał. - Użyj głowy. Biegnij i nie zatrzymuj się. Aby tylko znaleźć ścieżkę! Uciekł od ścigających go duchów, przedzierając się przez gąszcz leśny i gałęzie.  
Gąszcz był zwarty a gałęzie okrutne. Witki i grube konary zdały się wystawać przed nim, blokując mu drogę. Podarł spodnie i rękawy, upadając i okropnie zdzierając sobie kolano. Z jękiem mały hobbit zebrał siły i ruszył dalej, znowu. Rozdarł przedramię, kiedy otarł się o okrutną gałąź. Słyszał teraz jak go doganiają, prawie kąsając w pięty niby zajadłe psy. Ich głosy były zimne i okrutne, pełne mściwości za jakiśkolwiek wyrządzony im okrutny czyn. Przysiągłby, że słyszał ich głosy mówiące - "Choć chłopcze! Baw się z nami! Zdejmij tę maskę! Choć mały hobbicie!" Frodo przytrzymywał swoją maskę, ale już czuł, jak zimny chwyt zdziera mu ją. Jakby oślepł, przez moment nic nie mógł dojrzeć. Nawet drzewa, które go zraniło. Poddał się i maska została zdjęta. Upadł na kolana i załkał:·- Tato! - i teraz będzie więcej dogryzania, więcej okrutnych słów, i znęcania się, ale nagle, głos jakiś, surowy i piękny, przedarł się przez zimne śmiechy duchów.  
- Z drogi! Wynocha! Zostawcie chłopca w spokoju! Pochodnia zamaszyście rozdarła nocne ciemności. Ze świdrującym wrzaskiem, unoszonym przez wiatr, wszystkie duchy rozpierzchły się i zniknęły. Fro spojrzał w górę i odjął od twarzy drżące dłonie. Postać w szarym płaszczu, zbliżała się, wysoko unosząc gorejąca pochodnie.  
- Wszystko w porządku, Samie?  
- Kto? - wybełkotał przerażony dzieciak.  
Postać jakby nie usłyszała. Pochyliła się nad min i ujęła rękę dziecka w swoje, łagodne dłonie. Były miłe i ciepłe i Frodo pozwolił dorosłemu obejrzeć rozcięcie. Ciągle jednak czuł, jak włosy na stopach podnoszą mu się ze strachu.  
- No już. Uspokój się już drogi Samie, proszę.  
Nieznajomy hobbit podniósł głowę i Fro mógł wyraźniej zobaczyć jego twarz, otoczoną ciepłym światłem. Była blada i piękna, a ciemne włosy jak cienie opadały falami do jasnych oczu. Oczy te były bystre i lśniące, choć ich kolor, zdawało się, że wsiąkł gdzieś dawno temu. Ciągle były jasne i Fro wykrył w nich zgasły błękit. Zdawały się stare, ale przecież twarz była młoda, a skóra nie poznaczona zmarszczkami. Zwinna dłoń zbadała jego ramię i poczuł się, jakby ten ciepły blask przepływał z niej wprost do jego skóry.  
- Kim jesteś, panie? - Jasne oczy spojrzały na niego krótko, lecz pełne były skrywanej uciechy.  
- Niektórzy zwą mnie pan Underhill. Nie słyszałem tego imienia od sporego czasu. Ale przypuszczam, że teraz to mam już całkiem sporo imion.  
- Słyszałem już to imię, wcześniej! - wykrzyknął Frodo. - Ono jest w książce mojego ojca!  
- Doprawdy? - powiedział pan Underhill, i oczy mu rozbłysły. - Cóż, jest całkiem powszechne.  
- Czemu nazwałeś mnie Samem? - zdziwił się chłopiec.  
- Wyglądasz jak ktoś, kogo znałem, kiedyś. Całkiem dobrze znałem, jak sądzę. Pan Underhill puścił jego rękę. Chłopak zobaczył, że jest przewiązana ładnym, szarym materiałem.  
- Powinno się dobrze goić. - Pan Underhill mrugnął do niego i pomógł mu wstać.  
I otrzepał mu ubranie. Jego dotyk był tak delikatny, że zdawał się obmywać ciepłem całe ciało Froda. Teraz Fro miał chwilę, aby przyglądnąć się zakapturzonej postaci. Nie było wiele do oglądania. Był odziany prawie zupełnie na szaro, ale odzież ta wydawała się dziwna, bo migocząca, jak gwiazdy. Oczy chłopca rozszerzyły się. Mógł widzieć drzewo za panem  
Underhillem, prawdę mówiąc mógł widzieć drzewo przez niego!  
- Jesteś, jesteś... - wybąkał mały hobbit, ale nie mógł dalej mówić. Pan  
Underhill uśmiechnął się. Schylił się i wyszeptał mu do ucha  
- Nie wszystkie duchy nie zaznają spokoju.  
Głos był piękny i miękki, otarł się o jego ucho, śląc przyjemne ciarki przez całe ciało, ogrzewając i chłodząc jednocześnie. Więc to też, był duch. Ale w obecności tego nie czuł strachu. Spojrzał na niego w górę, z zachwytem. Nie mógł nie zastanowić się, kim on był za życia.  
- Powiedziałeś, że masz wiele imion. Masz jakieś ulubione?  
Pan Underhill zaśmiał się znów, a oczy mu zalśniły jak gwiazdy.  
- Tak, rzeczywiście, miałem jedno ulubione. Ale ono już dłużej nie jest moje.  
Nie mogę nazywać go swoim własnym, więc i nie mogę być nim nazywany.  
- Czy ktoś ukradł twoje imię? - Oczy chłopca otwarły się szerzej, na myśl, że ktoś może skraść czyjeś imię.  
- Nie - roześmiał się duch. - Nikt mi go nie skradł, o ile wiem. – mrugnął, – ale, sam je oddałem. Jestem zaszczycony, że tak zrobiłem, bo spotkałem hobbita, który teraz może nazywać to imię własnym, a jest on doprawdy dobrym hobbitem. Bardzo odważnym. Fro pokiwał głową lekko, i zadrżał, kiedy wiatr się wzmógł na nowo. Pan Underhill spojrzał dokoła.  
- Nie skrzywdzą cię. - wyciągnął do niego dłoń - Są tylko zawistni o życie, które zostało im  
odebrane. Żal mi ich. Mały hobbit popatrzył na przeźroczysta dłoń. Czuło się od niej ciepło a  
pomimo tego, nadal była ręką ducha.  
- Sądzę, że upuściłeś też to. - Pan Underhill trzymał małą, biała świecę. Frodo schwycił ją natychmiast w małe dłonie.  
- Dziękuję panu!  
Oczy tamtego zajaśniały radośnie.  
- Chodź chłopcze.  
Duch trzymał go za rękę, gdy zmierzali w stronę wyjścia z lasu. Cały las zdawał się bardzo cichy i spokojny, jak gdyby wokół Underhilla wszystko, nawet samo powietrze było zaklęte, pod łagodnym czarem. Fro czuł ciepło i mrowienie w środku, i nie mógł oderwać oczu od widma, które go prowadziło. Zanuciło pieśń, która, jakby w odpowiedzi, zadźwięczała i w trawie i w lekkim poszumie wiatru. Była to piękna pieśń, i lekko jak piórko dotknęła uszu Froda.

still round the corner there may wait  
a new road or a secret gate;  
and though I oft have passed them by  
a day will come at last when I  
shall take the hidden paths that run  
west of the moon, east of the sun  
A! Elbereth Githoniel!  
silvren penna miriel  
o menel aglar elenath  
Githoniel, A! Elbereth!  
we still remember, we who dwell  
in this far land beneath the trees  
the starlight on the western seas

- Słyszałem już tę pieśń, ale troche inaczej. - powiedział Fro. Pan Underhill zachichotał.  
- Nauczyłbyś mnie jej? - poprosiło dziecko.  
- Ależ oczywiście - odparł i zaczął powtarzać pieśń, ale znacznie wolniej. Duch wywiódł małego Froda z lasów i teraz ścieżka już nie wydawała się bardzo odległa. Gdy zbliżali się do przecinki między drzewami, usłyszeli głos, którego echo niosło się w głąb lasu. Głos nie był upiorny ani zimny. Był ciepły i ziemski, choć drżący ze strachu.  
- Frodo! - na to imię, obaj, chłopiec i duch, prędko podnieśli oczy.  
Zobaczyli ciepłe światło podróżujące w górę po stoku wzgórza i zatrzymujące się na szczycie. Była to latarnia i chociaż nie mogli dostrzec tego, kto ją trzymał, obaj wiedzieli, kim był.  
- Frodo gdzie jesteś!?·- To mój tata! - wykrzyknęło dziecko. Pan Underhill powstrzymał uśmiech pojawiający się na wspomnienie, jakieś odległe, które zatrzymał dla siebie. Zatrzymali się obaj, na skraju lasów, i patrzyli jak zamartwiający się ojciec, rozpaczliwie przeszukuje lasy z wierzchołka małego stoku. Trzymał wysoko latarnie a jej ciepłe światło oblewało mu twarz i włosy płowej barwy. Dziecko wybiegło z lasu, puszczając uścisk ręki ducha.  
- Ojcze! - Zostawił białą świecę pod nogami pana Underhilla i puścił się biegiem. Pan Underhill został przy skraju lasu, uśmiechając się na widok spotkania ojca z synem. Samwise ukląkł odstawiając lampę i zagarniając w ramiona swojego najstarszego syna.  
- Fro? Oh, Frodo! Myślałem, żem cię stracił. - Fro zdumiał się widokiem łez w oczach ojca.  
- Co się stało synku? - Sam wreszcie rozluźnił uścisk.  
- Zgubiłem się tato. Zgubiłem się w lesie i...ścigały mnie duchy i...znalazł mnie Pan Underhill. I opatrzył mi rozcięcie na ręce. I wyprowadził mnie z lasu, i odnalazł moją świeczkę.

Wyraz twarzy Sama z radosnego przemienił się w zupełnie oszołomiony.  
- Kto synu?·- On jest tam - dziecko wskazało gdzie zostawiło swego przewodnika.

Sam spojrzał w tamta stronę. Była tam tylko mała, biała świeca, paląca się ciepłym płomykiem i mrugająca na lekkim powiewie.  
- Nikogo tam nie ma, synu. - Dziecko jednak wcale nie wyglądało na zaskoczone. - Chodź Frodo, wracamy do domu. Twoja mama się martwi o ciebie.  
- Wiem.  
Samwise podniósł dziecko na ramiona i zawrócił do domu. Noc nadal zdawała się być przesiąknięta groźną niesamowitością, dopóki nie powstał niezwyczajnie ciepły powiew. I Sam usłyszał głos, ciepły oddech wpadający do ucha.  
- Żegnaj najdroższy Samie.  
Okręcił się w tył najszybciej jak mógł i spojrzał w noc. Jego syn, znów wcale nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Wręcz przeciwnie, odpowiedział  
- Do widzenia Panie Underhill!  
Sam zaniemówił, jak porażony, z otwartymi ustami. Ciepły powiew znowu się podniósł przynosząc z sobą, jakby łagodny śmiech, i zdawało się, że ten śmiech ukołysał oba serca spokojem. Sam usłyszał swego syna, śmiejącego się cicho i śpiewającego sobie pod nosem  
- Wciąż pamiętamy w cieniu drzew, w kraju dalekim pędząc swe dnie światło twych gwiazd wśród zachodnich mórz.  
KONIEC


End file.
